Taken
by Capstar
Summary: Whilst on separate missions, Clint is taken hostage. Fearing the worst, Natasha takes it upon herself to go and rescue him, even if that means destroying everything she accomplished since joining SHIELD.


This was inspired by the prompt given to me by alphakantspell.

Prompt: use this line from Person of Interest as a Clintasha promt, "See… when you find that one person who connects you to the world… You become someone different… Someone better. When that person is taken from you… What do you become then?"

* * *

Clint and Natasha were a _team_, everyone knew that and everyone respected that. So why did Fury separate them? It made sense for them both to be assigned to Natasha's target, by having them both on that mission it would have cut the time needed and the mission would have ran smoother. Natasha would distract the target, take them to a secluded place and then Clint would take the shot. It even meant less 'cleaning up' for SHIELD.

But instead of doing that, Natasha was sent to Paris, whilst Clint was sent to Afghanistan.

Natasha was sitting in her hotel room getting ready to attend the party that her target was going to be attending. Her dress was sitting out on her bed, whilst she got her weapons ready for when she brought her target - Mr. Raymond D'Clair - back to her hotel room.

She had just finished getting ready when she received a text from Clint:

_Don't have too much fun without me. But seriously, why do you get the fancy party, whilst I'm stuck in a desert?_

Whilst reading Clint's text, Natasha started to smile slightly. Whilst the two could easily cope with not being around other people, they both found that they were happier when they were together. It was their mutual respect for each other and their ability to play to each others strengths that made them SHIELD's best agents.

_I'd love to swap with you, the army's uniform looks great on me. But I don't think you'd suit this dress._

Natasha added the final touches to her makeup, and added her phone and gun to her clutch bag, before leaving to attend the party.

The party that Natasha entered was extravagant. The room's centrepiece was two ice sculptured ballerina's that were mounted on a stand in the middle of the fountain. A string quartet group was providing the background music, and everyone was talking away; giving the room an animated buzz to it. Natasha easily spotted her target, his profile has stated that he was an extrovert with a special need of being the centre of attention, and that's exactly where she found him. He was standing close to the fountain with a fairly large group of people surrounding him, each was holding a champagne glass, and all listening with fake enthusiasm to whatever he was telling them.

Natasha took a deep breath and sighed before she made her way over to the group - she made sure to grab a glass of champagne on the way over. She slipped into the group with easy and managed to get herself as close to him as possible. She laughed and smiled at all the right moments and waited for D'Clair to excuse himself before following him. Natasha followed him as he went to the bar to get himself another drink.

Natasha walked up behind him, leaning in close, whispered, "James sends his congratulations. He sends me for your evening's entertainment."

D'Clair slowly turned his head to look at her, he gave her a once over before smirking. He got up without a word and started to walk away from the bar. Natasha followed, knowing that her chance would be appearing very soon. Though there was a slight sense of unfamiliarity to everything because Clint didn't have her back during this mission. Sure she'd been flying solo before SHIELD and even did solo missions before, but there was something about having the archer watch over her that kept her relaxed and focused on the mission.

Natasha followed D'Clair out of the party and onto the streets. They'd come alive with people going to and from night clubs, or people hooking up. He called them a taxi, and turned and asked her:

"Where's your place, sugar?"

Natasha smiled sweetly at him, and told the taxi driver the address. She knew that he must be a regular with James, because he knew the standard practise that the company had: always get a taxi to the destination, and always make that destination the girl's home. Natasha led him out of the taxi, and as she walked back to the room she added just enough swag to keep him interested. Her hips swayed heavily from side to side as she walked, her posture was straight and her mind seemed clear, even her stiletto heels seemed confident in their stride. She would occasionally turn around, and every time she would see his eyes filled with lust. For her, this was perfect because she had him right where she wanted him. Focused only on one thing, and he wouldn't even noticed when she pulled out the dagger to kill him.

Natasha hadn't even got the door closed properly when his lips crashed onto hers, and his hands started to wander. He was drunk, and if felt like he was trying to eat her face as he attacked her upper lip to suck on it. D'Clair's eyes were closed, and so Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes; this guy was definitely overly enthusiastic. Natasha bent her right leg and brought it up and rested her knee against his side. When D'Clair was too busy grabbing her ass, and feeling up one of her boobs, Natasha pulled the dagger from its holder that was strapped to her thigh. With the dagger in her right hand, she ran her left up his back and into his hair, she took a fist of hair to hold him in place. Then breaking the kiss and smirking at him, she quickly and deeply slashed the dagger across his throat.

At first D'Clair, didn't know what had happened, his eyes were wide and confused. He started to cough like he was choking on something, then finally brought his hands up to his throat. As he fell to his knees, Natasha pulled the towel off of the chair that she had left it on. She wrapped it around his neck, careful not to apply any pressure. The only reason she was using the towel was to try and make as little mess as possible. She sighed and sat down on the chair, and watched as she cleaned her dagger with a different towel. By the time she was done, D'Clair was a motionless object on the floor.

The rest of the operation went smoothly, Natasha called for the clean up crew - they got rid of every evidence of her and cleaned up any and all messes - and was getting ready to head back to SHIELD when they arrived. Like always they preferred to be left alone with their work, and she preferred the company of herself. Natasha was in the bathroom trying to get the makeup off when she heard Agent Coulson come in. It was unusual for him to be here, so she quickly scrubbed all the makeup off, leaving a few red patches on her face.

She walked out of the bathroom and asked, "Coulson, what are you doing here?"

Natasha tried to read what was wrong by his body language, but he was as calm as ever. As calmly as his composure, he said, "You're needed in Afghanistan. It's Barton, he's been taken."


End file.
